


Prompt: Klaus‘ First Time

by Lini_98



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus‘ first time, Prompt Fic, This is not a fanfiction, Tumblr Prompt, You know I remember my first t- oh no i don‘t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lini_98/pseuds/Lini_98
Summary: „Hey, you know, I remember my first t-... Oh, no, I don’t”Somehow, even though it was probably meant to be funny, that quote made me really sad..So I was wondering, what’s the stroy behind Klaus’ First Time??And since I don’t have a lot of time to write a story of my own, I would LOVE for anyone who’s interested to maybe write a fanfic about a young Klaus coming home real drunk and high and / or waking up the next day, realising that he’s lost his virginity and he hardly remembers anything about it bc he was way too out of it..I’d be really interested in how he’d might deal with that..and also I would for the story to feature protective/comforting!Diego (cause we love us one healthy and beautiful brother relationship and Klaus needs a frikkin hug like right now /(^~^)\ )[THIS IS NOT A FANFIC!!!!!]





	Prompt: Klaus‘ First Time

„Hey, you know, I remember my first t-... Oh, no, I don’t” - Klaus Hargreeves 

 

Somehow, even though it was probably meant to be funny, that quote made me really sad.. 

So I was wondering, what’s the stroy behind Klaus’ First Time?? And since I don’t have a lot of time to write a story of my own, I would LOVE for anyone who’s interested to maybe write a fanfic about a young Klaus coming home real drunk and high and / or waking up the next day, realising that he’s lost his virginity and he hardly remembers anything about it bc he was way too out of it..   
I’d be really interested in how he’d might deal with that

..and also I would for the story to feature protective/comforting!Diego (cause we love us one healthy and beautiful brother relationship and Klaus needs a frikkin hug like right now /(^~^)\ )


End file.
